Magician (archetype)
| romaji = Majutsushi | zh_name = 魔術師 | zh_pinyin = Móshùshī | zh_jyutping = Mo1 seot6 si1 | fr_name = Magicien | de_name = Magier | it_name = Mago | ko_name = 마술사 | ko_hanja = 魔術師 | ko_romanized = Masulsa | pt_name = Mago | es_name = Mago/a | sets = * Starter Deck: Yugi * Metal Raiders * Starter Deck: Joey * Magician's Force * Invasion of Chaos * Flaming Eternity * Elemental Energy * Structure Deck: Spellcaster's Judgment * Crimson Crisis * Generation Force * Duelist Pack: Battle City * Clash of Rebellions * The Dark Illusion * Raging Tempest * Maximum Crisis | tcg = * Duelist League Series 1 participation cards * Dark Revelation Volume 1 * Dark Beginning 2 * Dark Revelation Volume 2 * Dark Revelation Volume 3 * Champion Pack: Game Four * Dark Revelation Volume 4 * Gold Series * Champion Pack: Game Six * Retro Pack * Dark Legends * Spellcaster's Command Structure Deck * Duel Terminal 3 * Battle Pack: Epic Dawn * Battle Pack Tournament prize cards * Legendary Collection 3: Yugi's World Mega Pack * Super Starter: V for Victory * Battle Pack 2: War of the Giants * Legendary Collection 4: Joey's World Mega Pack * Starter Deck: Yugi Reloaded * Super Starter: Space-Time Showdown * Duelist Alliance * Star Pack ARC-V * 2015 Mega-Tin Mega Pack * Yugi's Legendary Decks * Master of Pendulum Structure Deck * Demo Deck 2016 * Breakers of Shadow * Starter Deck: Yuya * 2016 Mega-Tin Mega Pack * Duelist Pack: Rivals of the Pharaoh * Legendary Decks II * Star Pack Battle Royal * Duelist Saga * Pendulum Evolution * Battles of Legend: Light's Revenge * Legendary Dragon Decks * 2018 Mega-Tin Mega Pack * The Infinity Chasers * Speed Duel: Attack from the Deep * Legendary Duelists: Magical Hero | ocg = * Premium Pack (Japanese) * EX Starter Box * EX-R Starter Box * Metal Raiders (Japanese) * Structure Deck: Joey * Champion of Black Magic * Duelist Legacy Volume.4 * Structure Deck: Yugi Volume 2 * Invader of Darkness (set) * Structure Deck: Joey Volume 2 * Expert Edition Volume.1 * Beginner's Edition 2 * Expert Edition Volume.2 * Expert Edition Volume 3 * Expert Edition Volume 4 * Structure Deck: Lord of the Magician * Duel Terminal - Champion of Chaos!! * Beginner's Edition 2 (2011) * Duelist Edition Volume 3 * Starter Deck 2013 * Starter Pack Volume 1 * Starter Deck 2014 * Deck Custom Pack 01 * Memories of the Duel King: Ceremonial Battle Arc * V Jump June 2015 promotional card * Perfect Rulebook 2015 promotional card * Special Promotional Pack 2015 Volume 1 * 20th Legendary Collection * Structure Deck: Master of Pendulum * Extra Pack 2015 * Gold Pack 2016 * Starter Deck 2016 * Duelist Pack: Pharaoh's Memories * Dimension Box Limited Edition * 20th Anniversary Pack 1st Wave * Structure Deck: Pendulum Evolution * Collectors Pack 2017 * Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Links Legend Deck Guide: Yami Yugi VS Seto Kaiba promotional cards * Rarity Collection 20th Anniversary Edition * V Jump June 2018 promotional card * Duelist Pack: Legend Duelist 6 * Legendary Gold Box | korea = * Expansion Pack Vol.2 * Expansion Pack Vol.3 * Duelist Card Playmat - Memories of the Duel King * Structure Deck: Master of Pendulum Special Set * Advanced Event Pack 2017 Vol.1 * Premium Pack Vol.14 1st Wave | anime = * Yu-Gi-Oh! * Yu-Gi-Oh! GX * Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's * Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V }} "Magician" ( , Majutsushi) is an archetype that consists of both Spellcaster monsters used by Yuya Sakaki and Continuous Spell Cards used by Yusho Sakaki in the Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V anime. They first debuted in Starter Deck 2014 with "Stargazer Magician" and "Timegazer Magician". The archetype is related to the "Odd-Eyes" and "Performapal" archetypes, both of which are also used by Yuya. Due to their Japanese names, a number of older cards, such as "Time Wizard" and "Night Wing Sorceress", also fall into this archetype. Also, several older cards, such as the "Dark Magician" archetype and "Magician of Faith", include "Magician" in their English names but are not part of this archetype. However, because TCG and OCG support for this archetype only works on Pendulum Monsters and Continuous Spell Cards, neither have been an issue in the English version. In the Italian version, the inclusion of female Pendulum Monsters such as "Harmonizing Magician", "Nobledragon Magician", "White Wing Magician" and "Xiangsheng Magician" seems to be implicit because their names don't contain "Mago". Members Pairs Some "Magician" Pendulum Monsters are paired, with each member of a pair having the same naming scheme as the other but representing an opposing concept, and most of the time a Pendulum Scale that allows a wide range of Levels for monsters to be Pendulum Summoned if placed with it. Additionally, each pair supports a particular Special Summoning method. Z-ARC Another group of "Magician" Pendulum Monsters, usually called "Z-ARC Magicians" or "Four Dragon's Magicians", are based on the Four Dimension Dragons. They are all Level 4 monsters who each possess both an Attribute and a Pendulum Effect that mimics their respective Dragon's effect at the cost of destroying themselves, and are always treated as one of those Dragon's archetype. They can also Summon their corresponding Dragon by using themselves and another appropriate monster as Material. In tandem with "Supreme King Dragon Darkwurm", they can also Summon the "Supreme King Dragon" counterparts. The Pendulum Effects for the Scale 1 members are Trigger-based, while the Scale 8 members are Ignition-based. Standalone The remaining "Magician" Pendulum Monsters are independent from the others and thus share little synergy with any of them. Playing style Opening with "Wisdom-Eye Magician" or "Pendulum Call" is usually second to the many Pendulum cards like "Astrograph Sorcerer" and "Chronograph Sorcerer", that can easily Special Summon themselves from the Hand and other cards with a similar effect to open up to any generic Link Monster, or more typically, Heavymetalfoes Electrumite, opening the Field up and then after all that is over and done with; Pendulum Summon. Pendulum Magicians "Black Fang", "Double Iris" and "Purple Poison" all have effects in the Pendulum Zone that blow themselves and self-activate their "When Destroyed" effects. This gives a 2 for 1 bonus and "Double Iris" usually adds "Star Pendulumgraph" first; which is also a Searcher but permanent. "Xiangke Magician" has the highest ATK of all "Magician" cards, can negate the effect of a LIGHT monster at Instant Speed and with a few other Level 7 Monsters gives access to "Odd-Eyes Raging Dragon and Rebellion Dragon": both having game ending effects. With "Supreme King Z-ARC" The "Z-ARC Magicians" can also be used in the Deck as their Scales of 1 and 8 are within the normal range of the Magician archetype while being Level 4 at the same time. However they play rather a bit differently than the rest due to having a bigger focus on self-destruction, as well as the "Pendulumgraph" cards, both "Astrograph Sorcerer" and "Chronograph Sorcerer" and finally "Supreme King Z-ARC". Their monster effect upon destruction also force your opponent to think twice before negating their Summon and destroy them, and thus, protect other Pendulum Summoned monsters. Also, any of your opponent's attempt of negating their effect and destroying the "Z-ARC Magicians" will only backfire as it can be activated again. This archetype has been competitively successful for a long period in Yu-Gi-Oh's history, going back to the now-infamous Performage/Performapal decks that ruled the post-Nekroz era with their mass summoning, often using Magician monsters help support their plays, which lead to them taking repeated hits on the banlist. While they faded from the competitive scene in late 2016 with the banning of that Deck, they recovered enough of their cards to come out from Zoodiac format as a powerful force, but they initially struggled with the new Link Format. With the release of more generic Link monsters, they emerged as the dominant deck in early 2018. They used Astrograph and Chronograph to repeatedly Summon monsters and search out cards, Double Iris to search Pendulumgraphs, and Performapal Skullcrobat Joker to utilise their otherwise near-redundant Normal Summon. The Deck was first hit by banning Double Iris and Joker, effectively also banning the Pendulumgraphs as they were now unsearchable, but with Heavymetalfoes Electrumite to control the Extra Deck and trigger Astrograph over and over, the deck remained at the top. It even become more dominant as an FTK was discovered using Instant Fusion to Summon Lyrilusc - Independent Nightingale and then summoning 2 Supreme King Dragon Starving Venom to copy its effect and burn your opponent to death. This lead to both Astrograph and Starving Venom being banned, reducing the deck to a less successful, but no less potent, strategy revolving around repeatedly summoning Chronograph into Electrumite and again and again to amass Link/Synchro/Xyz Materials. This lead to Electrumite being Limited, effectively ending this deck as a top-tier strategy, although it remains a powerful lower-tier deck due to its synergy with various other Pendulum engines. Recommended cards Official Decks Trivia * All "Magician" Tuner monsters are female. References Category:TCG and OCG archetypes